Unwritten Christmas
by Swarek-Malfoy
Summary: A Dramione Christmas Story. Hermione reflects on all the past events that make Christmas so special to her.


**_A/N: So I've decided to write a Christmas story for Dramione, I hope you like it :) _****_Also if you are interested I wrote 3 more for other ships, Derek/Emily (Criminal Minds), Sam/Andy (Rookie Blue), and Steve/Kono (Hawaii Five-0)_**  


******Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter**

******Song Credit: Unwritten Christmas - Sum 41**

* * *

**UNWRITTEN CHRISTMAS**

"_Don't want to wait, getting late, march up the stairs to give my parents a shake, get out of bed sleepy heads, Christmas doesn't start till you are awake"_

Scorpius Malfoy opened his parents' bedroom door quietly then ran and jumped up and down on their bed "Wake up! Wake up!" he shouted excited "It's Christmas! And my birfday!"

Draco and Hermione laughed at their son's antics, as they thought back to how they got to this point; married with a beautiful 3 year old son.

**SeventhYear**

"_I would like to thank our head boy and head girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger for their excellent work in organizing this Yule Ball" Dumbledore announced "As a reward, the first dance goes to them"_

"_Reward my ass" Draco muttered_

"_I can't believe he's making you dance with that mudblood" Pansy sneered "But it'll be over soon, and then you can dance with me Drakie"_

_Draco didn't know what was worse, dancing with Granger or dancing with Pansy. At least Granger was pretty to look at and she could dance, he had secretly watched her at the 4__th__ year Yule ball. Although they were civil to each other since they were head's, she didn't look any happier than him about the situation._

_She sighed as they approached each other "Let's get this over with" she told him. _

_The dance went on for a few hours, long enough for someone to spike the punch and long enough for many students, including Draco and Hermione, to get absolutely plastered. As the party began to disperse, Hermione ended up stumbling backwards and straight into Draco, she was laughing so hard that no sound was coming out._

"_Watch where you're going mudblood" Pansy spat as she tried to shove Hermione _

_Draco struggled to hold Hermione up despite his own drunkenness "You okay?"_

_Hermione nodded with a cheesy grin_

"_Get away from him!" Pansy screeched_

_Hermione cringed "I don't like the squeaky pug"_

_Draco burst out laughing as well as everyone else that overheard_

"_Drakie!" Pansy whined "Don't let her talk to me like that"_

_Draco ignored her as he gazed into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, "I think someone spiked the punch" he slurred_

_Hermione just giggled and they stumbled out of the Great hall together, somehow they managed to find their way to the heads' dorm and even then it took a few tries to get the password right. Both struggling to keep the other upright, they fell into the dormitory; Draco landed almost on top of Hermione, her laughter was contagious. He didn't move from his position on top of her._

"_You're laugh when you pretty" Draco told her as their laughter died down, in his drunken state, he messed up the words but it seemed like she understood._

"_You too" she gave him wide smile_

_He couldn't take it anymore, the attraction he felt for her since she punched him in third year, came at him full force. He pressed his lips hard against hers, she gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, making her melt. His hands began to wander and she arched her back, her lower half pressed against his caused him to groan. They clumsily shed their clothes and their bodies became one._

_The next morning, she was shocked to find out that it was his first time as well. Since then, they just couldn't stay away from each other. _

* * *

**6 Months Later**

_Hermione and Draco had just given their speech at the graduation ball. They were now in the center of the dance floor, the first dance being theirs as the other students watched on. This time however, they were happy about it. Midway through the song, Draco stopped swaying to the music._

"_What are you doing?" Hermione asked confused_

_He just smiled at her, "I love you Mione, so much that I can't imagine my life without you" He got down on one knee and took her hand in his, her other hand flew to her mouth in shock. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

_The crowd gasped, and Hermione had tears in her eyes, "Yes!"_

_Draco had the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face, as he slipped the simple but gorgeous ring onto her finger. She stood up, wrapping his arms around her and spun her around happily. Their lips met in a passionate kiss._

_Ron cleared his throat, "I may be okay with you two being together, but do you really have to do that in public?"_

"_That is definitely not something I ever want to see again" Harry said looking a little pale_

* * *

**6 Months Later, Midnight Christmas Eve**

"_Are you ready, Pumpkin?" Richard Granger asked his daughter_

_Hermione nodded, "I've been ready ever since he asked me" she said with a smile_

_The wedding was small, with only family and close friends. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor colors decorated the ballroom at Malfoy Manor, ironically they were Christmas colors as well._

_As her father walked her down the aisle, Hermione's eyes never left Draco's. He looked so devastatingly handsome in his tuxedo. They decided to incorporate some muggle things into the wedding, and although it was to be a wizarding ceremony, everything else was muggle._

_He couldn't take his eyes off of her; she was so stunning in her wedding gown, her long curls framing her face._

"_I do" he said_

"_I do" she said_

_Their lips met for the first time as husband and wife, and he spectators laughed._

_Kingsley cleared his throat, "Uh, you may now kiss the bride"_

* * *

**One Year Later, Christmas Eve Night**

"_How are you today, Beautiful?" Draco asked, caressing her 9 month pregnant belly._

"_I'm not beautiful, I'm fat" Hermione told him_

_Draco placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Have I ever lied to you?"_

"_No" she answered_

"_So I always tell you the truth right?" he asked and she nodded "Mione, I told you, you're beautiful and I mean it. You're not fat, you're pregnant with our child, and that makes you even more beautiful if that's possible."_

_She had tears in her eyes "Thank you, Drake" she then let out a gasp of pain_

"_What's wrong?" Draco asked alarmed_

"_It's time" Hermione said "He's coming"_

"_UGHHHHHH" She cried as she pushed_

"_You're doing so well, Love" Draco told her_

"_Bullocks! You did this to me!" she shouted "You are never bloody touching me again!"_

_Draco's eyes widened, horrified._

"_It's okay" the Medi-Witch told him "She'll love you again when it's over"_

"_Okay one more push" the healer told Hermione_

"_I can't, I'm too tired" Hermione sobbed_

"_You can do it, Mione" Draco encouraged_

"_AHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione pushed as hard as she could, as well as squeeze Draco's hand as hard as humanly possible and he felt his fingers crack._

_When they heard the loud cry of their sin, it was all worth it._

"_He's so beautiful" Draco said_

"_He looks just like his daddy" Hermione smiled_

_The nurse brought him a bottle of skele-grow for his broken fingers._

_Hermione cringed "Sorry"_

"_It's fine" Draco smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead and caressed his son's cheek, "He's so worth a few broken fingers"_

"_I think the name you picked fits him better" Hermione said_

"_Your name can be his middle name" Draco said_

"_Scorpius Dominick Malfoy" Hermione smiled "I like it"_

* * *

"So what do you want first Scor?" Draco asked "Your Christmas presents or your birthday presents?"

"Birfday!" Scorpius said excitedly

After Scorpius opened his birthday presents, they moved on to the Christmas ones. Hermione received a gorgeous sliver locket from Draco, a moving picture of Scorpius and himself were inside, "It's beautiful Draco, help me put it on".

Scorpius gave them a picture he drew of the three of them.

When it came time for Draco to open his present, Hermione looked nervous. His eyes widened when he saw the magical ultrasound picture that sat in the box, "What…really?" his Cheshire grin said it all.

Hermione nodded with her own grin, Draco brought her into his arms and kissed her.

"Mommy, Daddy that's yucky" Scorpius said

Draco and Hermione pulled apart and laughed. "Scor, guess what?" Hermione said

"What?" he asked

"You're going to be a big brother" Draco told him

"Like James?" he asked

"Yes like James" Hermione smiled. Harry and Ginny's son James, was a spitting image of his father where as little Lily looked like her mother.

"Does it have to be a sister? Cause James says she cries lots" Scorpius scrunched up his nose much like Hermione does.

"All babies cry when they're little, Scorpius" Draco told him "And we don't get to choose if it's a boy or a girl, but I do know that you are going to be the best big brother ever"

That night when Hermione and Draco were lying in bed, Hermione said "It's amazing how many things happened on Christmas" she marveled "Our first time, our wedding, Scor's birth, the new baby"

Draco smiled and kissed the top of her head "It's a magical time of year"

* * *

**So what did you think?** **Let me know :)**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
